This Time
by razzle-dazzle-me
Summary: From this time on, any students caught having sex on the school premises will be expelled immediately. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear? LJ 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: From this time on, any students caught having sex on the school premises will be expelled immediately. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear? L/J 7th year. R 'n R :-)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the one and only J. K. Rowling. All hail.

A/N: Hi there. Anyone recognise the summary? This fic was originally posted early this year, and was removed some time in May. Why was it removed, you ask? Someone reported me for plagiarism. I'm going to say this once, and once only; I have never and never will steal anyone else's work. Ever. Never ever. If you happen to think otherwise, please e-mail me with the name of the story I have 'copied' and I promise I'll get back to you ASAP.

As it stands there has been editing, additions and general re-plotting abound. So, if you have read this before, perhaps you'll ever so graciously read it again?

… … … … …

**This Time**

Chapter One: Still Dating Diggory

On the platform of nine and three quarters, heading back a final time to their last year of schooling, Lily Evans and James Potter had congratulated each other on their Head Girl and Boy positions respectively.

She had smiled, insincere but as always polite. It was not that she loathed the young man before her, far from it for in fact she had often enjoyed his company when he was _not_ trying to impress her, but James Potter was one to be very wary of indeed.

She would not let him ever get the better of her.

And he had smiled back; hope and resolve blazing through.

This would be the year, he knew it. He could feel it, he could breathe it, he could taste it upon the tip on his tongue. Deliciouses, lustrous, overpowering in it's attraction.

This was their fate, their destiny.

This would be the year he would get Lily Evans, or die trying.

This time, it would all be different.

… … … … …

November, 1976.

… … … … …

She was uncomfortable. Amos ran his sweaty hand under her shirt, awkwardly fumbling with her bra strap. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth like a frog catching flies. Making out with your boyfriend in a broom closet isn't the most ideal of places. Especially when your boyfriend is Amos Diggory and, unfortunate for his charm and good looks, Amos was a terrible kisser. And not much better at Quidditch either, as it had turned out. The thought of the afternoons match brought a grin to Lily's lips.

Amos frowned at this, drawing his face away from hers, and leaned back on the upside-down bucket from which they sat. 'What is it, Lily?' He moved his hand against her cheek, brushing away her frazzled hair, and in the process managed to knock over a bottle of brilliant green toilet cleaner, quickly leaking ooze all over his shoes.

'I'm sorry, Diggory.' Lily bit her lip, ignored the spill and reaching behind to redo her bra. She really should have been kinder, for Hufflepuff had not met such a sore blow in three hundred years. But still, she had agreed to come to meet him in hopes that he could have be cheered up, and the party in the Gryffindor common room was sure to be lasting all night and longer. Lily put her hand to her mouth, forcing out a long fake yawn. 'It's getting quite late…' She widened her eyes at her watch innocently. 'I really should be going…'

Amos's annoyance turned briefly to despair and Lily immediately felt guilty. There would be no warm welcome awaiting him in the Hufflepuff dorms, that was for sure. 'I thought we might find a room somewhere… and get more comfortable?' With grass in his hair, mud-coated Quidditch robes and foul smelling shoes, Lily Evans did not feel the least bit tempted.

'Maybe another night…' Lily trailed away, already standing. She quite liked Diggory, on the whole. They had after all been going out for a year now. But, despite all this, he definitely was not the one she wanted to loose her virginity to. 'I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.' She gave him a last apologetic peck on the lips and turned to make her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

The sight of fat little Peter Pettigrew slumped against a wall four corridors on stopped Lily dead in her tracks.

'Peter!' She called out, taking a quick look out for his three friends, whom Peter was more often then not trailing. 'What are you doing here?'

Peter stood up straight, pointing a thick pudgy finger stupidly at the painting hanging opposite him. Lily stared at it, a canvas bowl of fruit wrapped in an ornate frame presented back. _Was this the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory?_ 'What are you doing here?' She repeated, this time a little more angrily.

'I forgot how to open it,' he glared at her sulkily before mumbling, 'and the others had already gone in.'

'Gone in?' That was all she needed. Those lousy marauder's causing more trouble, as per usual. They couldn't simply be good sports about smothering Hufflepuff in the first match of the year, no. Now they would be lording it over them, rubbing their noses in it, the arrogant pricks that they were. Lily wouldn't stand for it- if only for Diggory and her reputation as his long suffering girlfriend. She would stop whatever nonsense they were up to and wipe that cocky grin off of Potter's face.

An act of which undeniably she would take great satisfaction in doing.

As if hearing her thoughts the portrait swung open and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black appeared. There were no arrogant smirks, no gloating countenance. And the cocky grin only caught on Potter's face when his hazel eyes locked with Lily's emerald.

'What are you doing here, Potter?' Lily folded her arms across her chest, glancing quickly at the bulging boxes of cakes, butterbeer, lollies and other assortments the three were balancing with much difficulty.

'We were just popping into the kitchens for more food,' James explained quickly, giving her that smile -that fucking smile- the one she knew far too well. 'You know, the celebration party? For our magnificent victory? Six hundred and forty to ten?' His voice choked with glee on the last words.

'Oh…' Lily trailed off. Sirius rolled his eyes, shaking his dark tangled hair and threw her a challenging look. James pushed his two boxes into Peters' hands and swung his arm casually around Lily's shoulders, steering them both ahead of the group.

'And what are you doing all the way down here, Miss Lily?' James used his other arm to mess his hair.

She heard Sirius snort from behind them.

'I wonder…' Remus muttered softly.

Lily looked James over, surveying his scarlet Quidditch robes with "Captain" embroidered on the back, so different from the state in which Diggory's were in. It hardly looked like James had been on a broomstick at all. Except for his hair, of course. But then again, the mess of dark locks did hang as they always did: all over the place. 'Did you see the match?' James asked, only the smallest hint of arrogance audible in his voice.

'Yes, I did.' He tightened the grip on her shoulder. 'You did very well James,' she elaborated as he obviously wished.

'Thankyou.' They made their way past the great hall and began climbing a staircase. 'And how is Diggory holding up?' It was smug, conceited. Just as she most hated.

'Alright.' There was a time when Lily would have pushed his shoulder away and continued on her own, or simply given him detention. Those were the times when she almost hated James Tosser-Potter. Although Lily still thought of him as a egotistical, self-satisfied prick most times, when he had thought she wasn't looking the muggleborn had seen a definite show of improvement in him most recently. Perhaps he'd grown a brain and turned a corner… She might actually admit to liking his company. Sometimes. Just maybe.

That is, if he acted to her like he did with everyone else, instead of the constant need to impress her.

It was because Lily was so caught up in these thoughts she didn't realise James had led her into an empty Transfiguration room, his friends grudgingly continuing on their way without them.

'What are we doing in here, Potter?' She raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned back against the door, blocking the only exit. Lily met his sparkling eyes, a dangerous smile fixed onto his face.

'James?'

'Why wont you go out with me, Lily?' He casually folded his arms across his broad chest, trying and failing to look uncaring.

'I'm going out with Diggory,' Lily answered flatly, frustrated. _How many times had they been over this the past month? Hundreds, thousand perhaps._ She sat down on top of a desk, facing him in the dark, his silhouette unreadable.

'But you don't even like him.'

'And how would you know that?'

'Why do you call him Diggory, instead of Amos then? Not exactly the most passionate referral to your lover, is it? _Diggy,_ perhaps,' James snorted. 'But you know what- Piggy suits him even better.'

'Shut up!' Lily said, a little louder then either of them expected. 'We're not lovers anyway!' _Oh my God_. Did she really just basically admit she was a virgin to James Potter? Who'd had more girls then anyone could count?

'Really?' James licked his lips, looking most happy at this news, which only infuriated Lily more then ever.

She moved off the desk, determined to get past James and go to bed, the raging party long forgotten. 'I don't want to talk to you any more, Potter- not that I ever did in the first place!'

Stomping right up to where he stood she made to grab at the door, but he caught her wrist, entwining their fingers. She was surprised to feel the dampness on his palm- could it be possible that _James Potter_ was nervous?

Slowly -and Lily decided, most nervously- James lifted his other hand to her cheek, gently pressing his lips to hers.

She pushed out of his hold and he moved away from the door, a most saddened expression on his face. That's when it hit her. Diggory had been disappointed and frustrated, for what reasons she knew exactly. He just wanted to get laid. Sure, he liked her; but when it came down to it that was all he was really looking for. And was James sad? Upset? Was that really hurt in his eyes?

This stumped her.

She stopped, her hand held over the handle. Leaning back against the door, as James had just been doing, she once again met his eyes.

Happiness visibly lightened over his features. He took a step closer so their bodies were touching, placing an arm loosely around her waist. He leaned in again, and this time his kiss wasn't practiced, but passionate. And this time she didn't pull back. She reached both arms up around his neck, smoothing out the infamous hair. He pushed against her slowly, so that they were both leaning all their weight on the door, tightly pressed together. His kisses slowly moving from her lips, down her neck, pausing on her collar bone.

He stopped for a moment, resting her head on his chest. 'Will you go out with me, Lily?'

This time she smiled, kissing him back quickly on the lips. The answer was out of her mouth before she could properly think.

'No.'

… … … … …

On the Sunday after a Quidditch match it was usual for most students not to surface until well past noon. However, the seventh years had their N.E.W.T.S to study for and a bright Sunday morning could not be wasted.

Having missed her at breakfast, James hadn't had a chance to talk to Lily since they had parted the night before and not entirely on the best of terms. Now gathered in the library, the marauder's were sitting a mere two tables away from where Lily was with a friend.

And James had sat, for the past half-hour, staring fixedly at Lily without blinking.

'Will you give it a rest, Prongs?' Sirius moaned. 'I'm bored.'

Remus looked up from his Charms essay, rather irritated at the pair of them. 'Well you have plenty of work you could be doing.'

Sirius laughed, sounding remarkably similar to a barking dog. 'I'm not _that_ bored.'

James finally looked away, his plan ready to be put into practice, taking his wand slowly from his robes. Pointing it at his Transfiguration book he whispered 'Invisibella.' Instantly the book vanished from sight.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, having watched his friends actions with mildly increasing interest. 'Damn,' James said loudly. 'I can't find my transfig book!' With a grin at Sirius, James stood up.

'Oh, you can borrow mine.' Peter held his book up to James.

Sirius snorted and James pretended not to have heard, quickly making his way to Lily's table, where the two females still remained oblivious to his movements.

James sat himself down next to Lily, shuffling his chair as close as he dared. 'Hullo Lily, Fiona.' He winked at Fi, Lily's best friend. She smiled back at him uncertainly.

'I seem to have lost my transfig book,' James explained and half turned in his seat so he was facing the red head. 'Could I borrow yours?'

'Sure,' Lily replied, her eyes not leaving the scroll she was busily scribbling on.

'Cool.' Lily still didn't look at him, so instead James turned his attention to Fi, just then seeing the obstacle he had not thought out. She watched him under her lashes with wary blue eyes, her white blond hair pulled in a tight ponytail.

He wished she'd go away so he could talk to Lily privately- surely the Head Girl would not appreciate him retelling events and declarations of the night before in front of Fiona. Finding a scrap bit of paper and quill sitting unused next to Lily, he quickly scribbled a note to Sirius.

_Her name's Fi, ask her out or something- whatever, just keep her away for five minutes. Thanks._

'Hey Fi?'

Fi looked up from the Divination book she had been reading.

'My leg really hurts from yesterdays match,' James put a pained look on his face. 'Could you just give this note to Sirius for me?'

She frowned, clearly suspecting something. But what girl could resist an excuse to talk to Sirius Black, the most handsome man in school? 'Sure.' She quickly got up, grabbing the note, and hurried away.

Only when Fi was out of ear shot did Lily finally put her quill down. 'That is my best friend and if Sirius does anything nasty, or is even the slightest bit rude, I am holding you completely responsible.'

James put his hands up in mock surrender. 'Ok.'

'Why are you here?'

'Don't you want to talk to me?' James looked slightly put off.

Lily turned back to her scroll, ignoring him once more. 'I have a lot of work to be doing as I'm sure you do too, _despite_ that you have not lifted more than that quill since you arrived here.'

'Did I imagineus snogging last night, or did it really happen?'

'Snogging!' Lily whispered fiercely. 'As I remember it…'

'I've been thinking about that, actually,' James interrupted, snatched up her scroll and moving it far out of her reach, 'dreaming of it all night in fact. And I think _you_ -Lily Evans- I think you liked it, _despite_ all later protests.'

'I did not,' Lily denied, her eyes flaring.

'You kissed me!'

'No, _you_ kissed _me_!'

'Only after you kissed me first,' James bit back, but then had to think. 'Actually, secondly after I kissed you…'

Lily glared daggers at him. 'It doesn't matter anyway! In case you have forgotten James, I am still dating Diggory.'

'What! Haven't you broken it off yet?'

Lily took a deep breath, hastily restraining herself from ripping his head off. No, she had been mistaken, Lily thought. He had not changed in the slightest. 'Why would I? You can't just break up with someone you've been dating for a year like that,' Lily snapped her fingers under his nose. 'God, could you be any more dense? How Dumbledore ever made you Head Boy-'

James moved his hand under the table to rest on her thigh. 'Are you serious?'

Lily smiled, in spite of herself. 'Stop it.'

James snorted. 'Just tell him you're in love with me, then it'll be off and we can go out straight away.'

'I am _not_ in love with you.'

'Ahem,' Fi coughed, sitting back down opposite them. James was sure her cheeks were a bit brighter then before.

'Alright Fi?' He gave her his most charming smile.

'Sirius just asked me out,' she said quietly like she could hardly believe it herself, growing still more red all the while. James' gut twisted at her words, and his face flushed just as vibrant as Fiona's. The thought that Sirius had only asked her out as a game made him feel a little guilty. Still, he reasoned, all was in his ultimate plan to win over Lily Evans, no matter to the consequences.

'That's great,' James replied, his voice cracking. He turned slowly to Lily, who wasn't looking at all happy with this most recent turn of events. 'Hey, maybe we could go on a double date. What do you say, Lily?'

'I'm _not_ dating you, James.'

'Oh. Right.'

… … … … …

A/N: Thanks for reading. The summary is taken from the second chapter, so if you're still interested, review and perhaps I'll post it faster… Love it? Hate it? Let me know :-)

xxoo


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: From this time on, any students caught having sex on the school premises will be expelled immediately. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear? L/J 7th year. R 'n R :-)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the one and only J. K. Rowling. All hail.

**This Time**

Chapter Two: To Expect The Unexpected

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I am Sirius.'

'Ha ha.' James glared at his best friend. 'You have to go out with her now, you realise that don't you Padfoot?' James hadn't let up all evening. Now, as they roasted marshmallows by the fire in the common room, he was still pestering Sirius.

'No shit. _You _asked me to ask her out!' Sirius turned his nose up at the black sludge on the end of his stick.

'I did no such thing!' James yelped indignantly, not fooling anyone.

'I really don't mind her anyhow,' Sirius yawned. 'She's actually quite nice, you know. Or you would,' he sniggered, 'if you'd only look for two seconds at any other female besides _the wrench_.'

'Don't call her that!' James growled, throwing the soft packet of marshmallows as hard as he could in the direction of his best friend. They landed with a small pat on the floor between them.

'I went out with Fi for a month in third year,' Remus said, drawing the conversation away from, as Sirius called her the wrench, otherwise Lily Evans.

'Really?' James frowned. 'I'd completely forgotten that.'

'Why'd you break up?' Sirius asked, looking a bit uneasy.

Remus smiled, easily waving away Sirius's concern. 'We were thirteen,' he replied as if this statement explained all. 'I dunno, I had boy germs or something.'

James snorted. 'Right. Where's Lily?'

Remus shrugged, rolling his eyes. James' incredible infatuation may seem cute, admirable even, but putting up with it for the last three years running was something else entirely. 'What's up with you two? Anything change last night, you think?'

James had, of course, lamented the whole run of events to his friends as soon as he was given the opportunity. Over, and over, and over, and over again. All night long, and all of the following day.

James grimaced. 'I dunno. I wonder if she even _likes_ me sometimes.'

'How could she not like you?' Peter piped up, always ready with a compliment.

Sirius gave Peter a disgusted look. In his own opinion, as of late, it would not be too hard at all to find his friend somewhat _unlikeable_ as an understatement. He wanted James back; as arrogant and self-righteous as was to the norm. Sirius grinned wickedly, plots and plans twisting their way through his mind. 'She's over there,' he pointed his black stick at a corner. Lily was bent over a book, sitting alone at a table piled high with mountains of…

At least he thought they were books, though he'd be the first to admit he was often mistaken in the matter - they may well be large, prism shaped rhinoceroses.

James took a deep breath, slowly getting up from his chair. 'I'm going to talk to her.'

'No shit,' Sirius snapped, slumping back into his seat and shovelling twelve pink marshmallows into his mouth.

For the second time that day James marched up to Lily's table and sat down beside her. Again she gave him no sign of acknowledgment.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' James grabbed the book from her hands, throwing it across the room to fall on a group of innocent second years.

_Did he have no subtlety whatsoever? Did he have no clue when to leave well enough alone?_ 'No, it's too late.'

'I'm hungry. How about we go get some food? Or we can check the hallways for any naughty students? Or we could do some astronomy revision in the north tower?' James was very persistent, as Lily knew well enough.

'What do you _really_ want to do, James?' She asked, though she regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth.

'Make insane love to you in an empty classroom,' he whispered back in her ear. She pushed her chair further away from him, glaring furiously as he gave her that smile. Damn that smile.

'No.' But the angry tone of Lily's voice was contrary to the smile playing on her lips.

'Are you really a virgin?' James whispered again, moving his chair to cover the distance she had spread between them and resting his arm around her shoulders. She pried his arm away immediately, pushed her chair still further till it was right against the wall, and answered his question in a very small voice.

'Yes.' A blush crept onto her cheeks.

'Why?' He asked, and for once did not attempt to get any closer.

'Is it any of your business?' Lily rolled her eyes. Of course it wasn't, but she'd tell him so anyway, if only so he'd drop the subject before anyone could overhear. 'I want it to be with someone special. Someone I love,' Lily growled, already reaching for another book. 'You're _so_ embarrassing.'

'Embarrassing in a _special _way?' James asked, a cocky grin on his face. He had won - he had got her to answer. He had a hell of a lot more to think about now, and further courses of action to plan on the right way to seduce her. He moved closer again, much to her obvious annoyance, and rested a hand on her thigh, cautiously rising it under her skirt, massaging between her legs.

'No,' Lily bristled, slapping his hand away only to see it leap back as if he were made of elastic. _This was practically sexual harassment!_ 'Maybe.' She took a sharp breath as his hand moved too far. 'Stop it.'

'Don't you like it?'

'That is not what I said. Stop it!' Lily grabbed his hand.

'Are you going to break up with Diggory tomorrow?'

'Who did you loose your virginity to?' Lily asked, avoiding his question.

'Avril Goosberry, end of last year.' James grinned at her.

'Avril? That stupid Hufflepuff?'

'You're dating a stupid Hufflepuff.'

'Shut up.'

'Only if you come for a walk with me.' Lily rolled her eyes. 'We wouldn't be doing much talking then anyway.'

She punched his arm. 'It's eleven o'clock.'

James cocked his head over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter sat. 'They wont be going to bed for a while yet,' he said, letting go of his seducing antics for a more practical approach. _When all else fails, there's always homework_. 'Let's go up to my room, I have the plans for the Christmas party there that we really need to get started on.'

Frowning, Lily sighed. She supposed, if she _must_, she could put up with him for another half hour or so.

James took her hand. 'Come on, no-ones watching us.'

Lily glanced around the common room. It was true, most people had already headed upstairs to their respective rooms in any case.

They stood, quickly walking across the common room, then hurried up the stairs of the boys dormitory and into James's room. Lily rubbed feebly at her temple, trying not to stare in amusement at the underwear and general mess scattered about the floor. She didn't notice the silent locking charm James had sent towards the door.

James yawned, picking up a torn bag from the ground and emptying it's contents over his own bed, searching for the plans he had been speaking of. At last he shoved a clipboard of lists under her nose, throwing himself backwards to dive onto his bed.

Moving slowly towards him, glaring at the various Quidditch posters eying them off suspiciously, Lily watched as James kicked off his shoes and socks, making himself far too comfortable for her liking.

_Why_ had Dumbledore had to make _him_, of all the people he could have chosen, Head Boy was far beyond her.

… … … … …

Sirius yawned again, eyeing the empty table where Lily and James had previously been conversing. 'Where'd our favourite Heads go?' He asked Remus, throwing the empty packet of marshmallows into the fire where it was consumed, shrivelling to wiry black flakes.

Remus frowned, pulling the marauder's map from his bag.

… … … … …

James would do anything for Sirius, as Sirius would do anything for James. But the marauder's had rules, and one of them was never bringing a girl up to their room. This was a room they spent hours plotting, talking and simply bonding- it was the guy's domain, and no female should ever enter into it. That James would throw aside all courtesy to his best mates and break this rule, without even letting any of them know, was cutting it very thin indeed.

Sirius's face grew red with anger as a small speech bubble appeared next to "Prongs and Lily Evans" on the marauder's map, reading:

_--Trying to get laid, do not disturb.--_

'I'm going to kill him!' Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.

'Don't,' Remus said with an amused, wolfish grin. 'Even if that is what's on Prongs' mind, I highly doubt that's what they're doing! Besides, James has been after Lily since first year. And look,' Remus pointed at the map, 'they're on _his_ bed, at least.'

'I don't care,' Sirius growled and stood up. '_That _is what empty classrooms and hogsmeade visits are for.'

Remus tried to hide his laughter as Sirius stomped up to boys dorms, a determined look set on his face.

Reaching the door Sirius pulled hard on the knob- it was locked. He was locked out of his own room. Growling even more passionately with anger, Sirius kicked it as hard as he could, hopping on the spot as pain laced through his femur.

'James Potter!' He yelled, not realising he was waking up just about every male Gryffindor. 'YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!'

And with that Sirius proceeded to draw his wand from his pocket, as other doors right along the corridor opened and curious spectators rubbed their puffy eyes.

If Sirius was furious, that's nothing to how angry James was now, emerging from the room with a frown, a sugar quill tucked behind his ear.

'What the hell?' James cried, glaring angrily at his friend.

'DO NOT GO THERE'-

James took a look up the corridor filled with eager faces, awaiting to see who the girl was. Evidently, Sirius' yell had been quite insinuating to the hormone raged teenage boys' minds. 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?' James roared at them, turning in a full circle to glare at every single face. 'GO BACK TO BED NOW!'

Very disappointed, but not nearly enough to argue with the angry Head Boy, doors began to shut as the boys shuffled sulkily back to bed.

When the last door was closed Lily came up behind James, to Sirius' surprise fully clothed and more furious then he had ever seen her before- and that was definitely saying something. Without a word to either boy she stormed down the stairs and back to the common room, undoubtabley headed for bed as she regretted not having done earlier.

James pulled Sirius inside, slamming the door shut. 'Why did you do that?' He asked in a crisp, mock polite voice.

'Why?' Sirius cried indignantly. 'We have a code, James. And we saw what you were up to on the map.' Taking a deep breath, Sirius suddenly found the whole situation quite funny and proceeded at fall into hysterical laughter. 'Or, shall I say, what you were _trying_ to do.'

Remus knocked quietly on the door before opening. Throwing his armful of books onto his bed, he quickly surveyed the situation. Sirius was lying on the floor crying as James desperately tried to keep a smile off his face.

Remus sighed in relief.

… … … … …

Although Transfiguration was James' favourite subject, any class first thing on Monday morning is just asking to be hated. He entered ten minutes late with Sirius in tow, grinning an apology to Professor McGonagall they moved to the back of the crowded classroom, sitting in their usual seats. If it had been any other students McGonagall would have handed them a detention without thinking; but James Potter and Sirius Black were her best students, her single exception, uncannily adapt as they were to transfiguration.

'Now that we are all seated,' Professor McGonagall began hastily. 'I wish to remind the Gryffindor seventh years of the rules here at Hogwarts on sexual conduct.' Immediately she had the rooms full attention, the Ravenclaws who shared the class with Gryffindor raising their eyebrows, throwing questioning looks at their classmates. A few girls tried to hide giggles behind their books.

James slid as far as he could down in his chair, searching the room for Lily's reaction to this. _One of those stupid first years could not possibly have gotten to McGonagall already, could they?_ He spotted her at last, sitting with Fiona at the front. It looked as though she was desperately trying not to blush. Had some stupid first year really dobbed them in?

'The next person to utter a sound will land a months detention,' Professor McGonagall cried above the ruckus. 'This is a serious misconduct and breach of our trust.' James sunk lower into his chair. 'I think I have a fair idea of who the pair is,' Professor McGonagall stared straight at Frank Longbottom and Alice Klayton. 'They have till the end of the day to come forward or there will be a further investigation into the matter.

'Hogwarts has a reputation to maintain and we've got this far through rules of high standard. From this time on, any students caught having sex on the school premises will be expelled immediately. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear?' McGonagall surveyed the class, making sure everyone was more than clear on the matter. Her eyes fell finally on James, who was slumped over his desk and Sirius, who was biting his hand to keep from laughing, tears streaming down his handsome face.

'James Potter!' He looked up at her, the whole class turning in their seats to watch. 'Are you paying attention?'

'Yes, of course Professor,' James replied, staring fixedly at the clock on the wall behind her.

Professor McGonagall frowned, walking back to her desk. 'Are there any questions?' James raised his hand. She looked back at him sceptically. 'Yes, Mr Potter?'

'So, we are still allowed to have sex outside of the school, right? Like in Hogsmeade and on Christmas?' The class broke out in laughter, drowning the professors' angry cry.

'Detention, Potter! Two weeks!'

… … … … …

Lily finally cornered James at lunch, just as he'd sat down to eat in the Great Hall.

'Grab a sandwich,' Lily growled into his ear. 'We need to talk.'

James nodded, grabbing a hand full of his favourite roast beef. Hauling his bag over his shoulder, waving goodbye to his group of friends, they made their way outside into the brittle winter air. It was only when they were far enough away from anyone else that Lily began to slow down, and James wouldn't have been surprised to see steam blowing out of her ears.

'Really fucking smart James, drawing attention to yourself like that in class.' She glared at him.

'Lily, no-one even knows we're going out!' James replied with his mouth full, then swallowed too quickly and had to cough.

'We are _not_ going out,' Lily seethed, watching in revoltion as flecks of soggy bread tumbled from his mouth, 'and _that_ is disgusting. You haven't changed, I don't know how I even considered befriending you.'

They had drawn even with the lake and James sat down heavily on the wet grass, pulling Lily down with him. 'You don't mean that, you're only feeling guilty after McG's little pep talk.'

'Aren't you?' Lily shrieked, near hysterics.

'No.' He smiled at her. That fucking smile. 'We could easily let Frank and Alice take all the credit.' Before Lily could tell him just what she thought of that, James began again. 'Not that it really matters anyway - we weren't doing anything! Don't worry so much, it's not healthy.' James rolled his eyes, biting eagerly into another sandwich.

Lily didn't look relieved in the least.

James swallowed again, not realising a piece of spinach stayed stuck between his teeth, and he grinned at her in what he thought to be his most enchanting way. 'As if they'd ever throw out two of the best, most talented and beautiful students anyway,' he scoffed. 'Least of all the Heads. We could probably get away with murder here and no one would bat an eyelash!'

Lily gave him a hard shove. 'You are _so_ arrogant! Don't you feel even the slightest bit guilty?' And with that she stormed back to the castle, albeit a little less agitated then before. And she hoped, she prayed, that McGonagall would not hold her word to the "further investigations".

… … … … …

It took no time at all for the news to spread through the castle - _Who were the horniest couple? _By the end of the last class for the day, most people had decided it had to be Frank Longbottom and Alice Klayton.

Besides the one snitch who had initially told Professor McGonagall such antics were carrying on through the previous night, it seemed the other Gryffindor males were holding loyal to James and refrained from spreading their valuable information. For this James was undeniably grateful, going well out of his way to be friendly and helpful.

Not that he really had anything to hide, the whole episode had been a complete misunderstanding, but it could do no damage to his reputation for the Gryffindor community to simply _assume_ that something had happened in his room.

And so it was that the days drew on…

It's funny how much humans take things for granted. Like, you could own a pair of jeans for years and never wear them, but as soon as they're gone you find yourself desperately wanting them. Similarly when a ban falls into place, like forbidding all students from having sex, everyone suddenly wants to do it. And so it was at Hogwarts, as the weather turned even more colder and wetter and students found the most pleasing comfort in snuggling up with a member of the opposite sex. Sirius and Fiona never missed an opportunity to test the teachers in just how close they could get during class.

Two weeks dragged slowly on and Lily hadn't muttered a single word to James. Not wanting to make things worse between them, James chose to give her a bit of space, deciding she'd come to her senses (or hormones) when the sexual tension calmed down a bit.

As another week ended without further incident, the second Quidditch match of the year bloomed, sending spirits high and soaring. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff.

Sirius and James plunged gaily into the onslaught of yellow, Remus and Peter glumly trailing behind. Several Hufflepuffs turned to glare at them, intruding as they were dressed in Slytherin green and silver. But James only had eyes for one particular supporter, whom glared at him as furiously as ever from above her badger-scarf, violent red hair escaping her bun in the wind.

Sirius shoved James forward from his stupor, sitting themselves directly behind Lily and Fi in the spectators box, just as the Quidditch players lifted up into the air.

Usually, of course, the marauder's wouldn't have been seen dead supporting Slytherin. But as this particular match happened to include a certain 'needs-to-be-eliminated-opposition', they were forced to brave the snakes. After all, if Gryffindors' couldn't find the courage for such humiliation as being seen wearing green, what else did they have?

In the background of James's mind he could hear the commentary beginning and the scores being read, but somehow he just couldn't keep his concentration on anything other than Lily.

That in itself was anything but unusual.

'Do you mind?' Lily, sick of feeling his eyes on the back of her head, had swung around from her seat and was staring at him intently.

James blinked. 'What?' He smiled back at her.

Lily's heart prickled. 'Quit staring at me all the time, it's getting on my nerves.'

James felt a blush creep up his cheeks, but he looked back at her defiantly. As if he'd ever admit to that- no sain person would! 'And you call me arrogant,' he laughed, 'as if I'd be staring at _you_!'

Sirius snorted.

Next to Lily, Fi put a hand on her friends arm, turning her back to the match.

'Ignore him,' Fi whispered in her ear. 'Although I don't know why you would, honestly. Notice how that stupid hat brings out the green in his eyes?'

Lily hit her friend on the arm, but dismissed the argument, bringing her eyes back to the pitch. Just in time to see Diggory get thrown completely off his broom by a bludger. Behind her the marauder's laughed loudly, cheering and throwing their hands in the air with triumph. But this time, Lily ignored them.

Rain began to gently fall, goals were scored and penalties awarded.

It was a quick match. A fellow seventh year Slytherin seeker, Barty Crouch, caught the snitch just after an hour had passed. Another sorry defeat for Hufflefuff, and the marauder's (despite appearances) felt as guilty as ever in their horrid green adornments. The poor Fat Friar, a Hufflepuff ghost, was sobbing hysterically.

As the students began to leave, a mere quarter of them cheering happily, the marauder's watched as Lily and Fi made their way to the front of the stand. After a moment Diggory flew up on his broom to meet them, looking sad, disappointed and dejected.

Remus tried to pull James back, but the taller, stronger boy wouldn't budge.

'This,' Remus hissed in his ear, 'is _not_ a good idea.'

James glared at Diggory, so pitiful in his dirty, grass stained robes, and felt an odd rage bubbling up inside of him.

Amos sensed someone watching him and turned, bringing an arm to rest on Lily's waist. His face brightened at the sight of James and he smiled. 'Hi there Potter!'

'Diggory,' James spat back. Around them the disappointed Hufflepuff's crowded to make their way out of the seating area, patting Diggory on the back or nodding to him in condolence.

Diggory wearily noticed the theme of the marauder's supporting colours and felt his stomach heave.

'Nice match,' James grinned nastily. 'I suppose you did your best though.'

'Leave it alone Potter,' Lily didn't like the look of this- James was obviously setting himself up for a fight with Diggory, one which Lily knew well enough to recognise from past experiences.

'What's this Diggory?' Sirius laughed. 'Need your _girlfriend_ to fight for you?'

'What's this Potter?' Lily mimicked, her voice rising, and several of the Hufflepuff's had decided to stay and watch- this being much more exhilarating then the match had been. 'You wouldn't dare mutter a word without your boyfriends behind you!'

Sirius snarled and Remus turned around back to the pitch, wisely choosing not to watch his friends doomed fate, but James had already withdrawn his wand.

Little Peter Pettigrew hid out of the way under a chair, his pudgy form wedged tight between the plastic.

'Scourgify,' James yelled, and green soap bubbles poured out of Diggory's mouth, choking him. He fell to the floor, rolling back and forth in a mess of dirt, grass and bubbles.

Lily's face turned a deep plum colour and she brought out her own wand, aiming it directly at James. 'I'm warning you now, Potter…'

James sniggered, running a hand through his hair only to realise he was still wearing the stupid, green, slytherin hat. 'Do your worst, Lily,' James felt the heat in his voice and realised distantly that he had long ago lost his cool, 'I _dare_ you…'

'Impedimenta,' Lily cried, but her aim was off and she hit Sirius instead, who fell to the floor howling.

'Petrificus Totalus,' James yelled back, always the first to defend a friend, and Lily dropped her wand, standing rigid as a board.

_Oh no_, James thought, his mind freezing over with the reality of what he'd just done. He had cursed Lily Evans. The love of his life. The bane of his existence.

But while James had paused for that moment Diggory rolled on his stomach, and in a soapy, muffled voice he had yelled 'Expelliarmus!'

James' wand flew from his grasp, bringing him back to the situation at hand, only to see his wand landing neatly in Professor McGonagall's outstretched hand.

Beside James, Sirius rose, his face horror struck with the scene before him.

McGonagall looked ready to kill.

_'As if they'd ever throw out two of the best, most talented and beautiful students anyway,' he scoffed. 'Least of all the Heads. We could probably get away with murder here and no one would bat an eyelash!'_

Now he wasn't so sure.

… … … … …

A/N: Right, from here on in we're charting into brand-spanking-new-never-read-before chapters! Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock, and keep them coming!

xxoo


End file.
